1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, including a carcass made of cords having special visco-elastic characteristics capable of improving running performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic tires for passenger cars, motorcycles and the like are usually provided with a carcass made of organic fiber cords such as nylon, polyester, rayon and the like for their lightweight nature and for riding comfort.
With respect to tensile elastic modulus and dimensional stability against heating during tire vulcanization, rayon cords are superior to the others. Therefore, rayon cords are widely used as carcass cords in the motorcycle tires to which stability during running is extremely important. The rayon material, however, has problems with its high hygroscopic properties and wastewater. Further, recent high-powered machines demand highly improved running performance from the tire.